Dark Alliance
by Spacebabie
Summary: The traitor of Avalon had released the insane queen and they search for others of their own kind. Hallie informs Goliath's clan of the news and a new hope springs from the east.


All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Spacebabie

**Dark Alliance**

**

* * *

**

_Previously on Gargoyles_

"In a certain pattern. First there was a statue and then a framed puzzle. Althought it was more of a mosiac than a jigsa. Then there was the bottle and finaly a dirty jewel."

I don't understand how the four prisons connect with a giant piece of ice, a firefly in a brass cage and a frog riding the back of a coyote." Fox Xanatos( Rejection)

"Now he is gone and took my playmates, no one is allowed to play with Mab. Has to be locked away and forgotten. He forgot me. Went on holiday and forgot me." Mab(Discovery)

"I sense hostility emitting from a single child. I fear he me betray the island and release the four." Melusine(Cautions)

* * *

Imbri Isle

While most of the countries and islands of the north were already feeling the full force of the frigid winter temperatures, the lands near the equater barely felt anything. While reasonably cool during the mornings, dusk and night it was still hot during the day, and the humidty shrouding the island did not help. The animals of the island did not seem to mind and during the peak of the hottest days they would find shelter and rest until the temperature was more bearable.

The temperature was more of a nuisance for the cunning cretures that were created in one of tha laboratories, now abandoned, on the isle. There was not much they could do about it. They had to find food and they couldn't hunt at night, when their enemies would come out. The solution came from their latest arrival. He had suggested they should hunt shortly after dawn and a few hours before sunset.

It had only been dead for seconds and already the stench radiated off it and entered into the nostrils of the Cubus. They had stayed out a little too long on their latest hunts. The orange demon had noticed one of the reptile skinned wild cats stalking the creature called the Watcher and a few of it's lesser ilk while they were hunting for food. It wasn't difficult for him to kill it, far from the truth. All it took was a couple of energy blasts to catch it off guard long enough for him to break it's neck. He circled the carcass, inspecting the creature. It was not a true gargoyle. He had learned they turned to stone only when their thick reptile like hides came in contact with direct sunlight.

"These were what threatened you?" He asked as he traced the cat's muzzle with a long dark claw.

The Watcher stared at the corpse. His strong human like arms were full of dead rodents and lizards: food for him and the others. He nodded his dome shaped head once while his long jaw opened to release a series of hisses and clicks.

"There were several of them and only one of you," the Cubus understood him. He could understand the languages of all sentient beings. "And your number one priority was to stay safe so you could teach the others?"

The dark gray creature nodded one again, only raising his head back up when he heard a rustling in the leaves above him. Another sound escaped from his jaw, a combination of a shriek and a whistle.

Two large bird like creatures flew down. A makeshift net made of vines hung from their claws. They were larger than a bird of a pray with long wingspans nearly twice as long the length of their bodies. Their light gray skin were free from feathers and were as thick as the Watcher's hide. Their eyes were just as dark as they stared above long sharp snouts full of sharp teeth. Long thin scissors shaped tails whipped back and forth as they neared the Watcher and the Cubus.

From the shrubbery two more beasts joined the four of them. They bore a striking resemblance to dogs with the same skin and dark black eyes as the Watcher and the birds. They were almost as large as the cat like creature that lied near the cloven hooves of the Cubus. Six sharp spines lined their backs and their whip like tails were covered in tiny spikes. Their jaws carried another woven net full of small creatures.

"I believe we have enough food," The Cubus hefted the dead cat over his shoulders, feeling the eyes of Watcher on him. "I know you don't normally eat them my friend, but you won't know how they taste, until you try."

The Watcher crinkled his nose and placed his armload into the third net. It was the right size for him to carry. He hefted it on his back, careful to not get it ensnared on his blade like shoulder spikes.

The six of them were crowded around by the others. There was a least a dozen or more of each subspecies of the dark race. The watcher hefted his pack off and placed it on the stone floor as the humanoid beings like himself held out their eager hands. With a few swipes of his own claws he had opened the net, allowing the other humanoids to take what they want.He turned to the others who had accompanied him. The bird like Flyers and dog like Canines swarmed across the result of the evenings hunt along with the fourth group.

At two feet long the Crawlers were the smallest of the subspecies but still as fierce. They were the only creatures with fur. Only their tails ending in a single spike, lower jaws and six legs were free of any hair. Two rows of hard bump like knobs covered the tops of their heads.

Only one creature neared the Cubus and his kill. The infant demon he had brought to the island had grown rapidly. Instead of toddling around on his tiny hooves he appeared to be the equivalent of a nine year old human. He resembled the older demon with furry hips and legs, tails ending in a arrow shaped point and small horns on the top of his head. He only differed from the older cubus in the color of his skin, red instead of orange.

The watcher stared at the Cubus as he peeled a strip of flesh from the jaggar and fed it to the demon child. He could only watch for a few seconds before turning away in disgust. The small remanants of any appetite had left and he was thankful he ate a few bites while he hunted or else he would not eat for a while.

* * *

He made his way through the caverns towards the larger cave in the back, the room that had contained their pods. It was empty now, the younger ones he had been watching over emerged from their leather like cocoons, ready to be taught how to hunt and kill. There was only one remaining, the largest pod near the back. The Watcher approached it, studying it and wondering if the winged creature he had placed inside was healed. When he first slipped the injured form inside it was smaller than the pod, having plenty of room to spare, but now the creature had grown. It's dark body was pressed against the translucent shell.

"He had been changed by our leader," The Cubus had followed Watcher to the pod room. "Those long chords connecting to the pods are the umbilical chords that connect him to our leader. The great dragon had chosen him to be our champion and is making him stronger, more powerful and able to defeat our enemies."

The Watcher stared at him with uncertain eyes and hissed out a question.

"Our enemies are the ones who banished me to this island and who nearly killed your race. I believe you have killed some of them yourself. Now tell me, do you want all of them to suffer?"

The Watcher responded with a nod of his head.

"As I thought." The Cubus stared at the large pod with a cruel smile etched across his boney face. "We are going to need more allies. Powerful comrades who will help us. I am going to recruit them, but I need you to watch over the island and take care of my spawn."

Watcher responded with another nod

* * *

Avalon

The celebration of the previous evening had dwindled down. The fruitbearing trees had reverted back to the apples and pears, although a few members of the fae had kept some of the banana, papaya and mango trees. The tropical and beach theme of clothes were replaced by the traditional outfits the third race usually wore. Their idea of celebration was far from over. Still full of energy and in a playfull mood the fae decieded to hold several sporting events, based on games played around the world.

Only one member of the third race had no desire to play. Raven wanted to continuie playing up to Oberon's favor and chose to be on gaurd duty that evening. How many times did he have to go and stand in the entrance to the treasure room beneath the volcano just to win Oberon's favor? Raven had lost count of how many times he volunteered to stand in the dull passageways, listening to the endless string of babbling coming from the tiny fae locked in the brass cage. He did not completely blame her for never closing her mouth. Being alone for all those centuries, confided in a small space and with no one to talk too would cause anyone to become insane. The guards were the first forms of life she had seen in centuries, of course she would try to talk to anyone and everyone.

At least she wasn't too wordy that night. She could smell the latest party on him and Banshee and she commented on that, but otherwise she did not speak much.

"Now that she has gone silent this job has lost what little interest it had," Raven turned around to face the nearest of many limestone columns, sparkling from the illuminated ceiling like sunlight on freshly fallen snow. He felt more comfortable in in his pale blue robes than he did in the Hawaiian shirt and swim turnks he wore the night before. "Do you have anything else to say, Mab my dear?"

"You wish to hear the words that fall form my mouth?" The nearly faint voice chimed. "You are held here and do not have anyone to talk to ? You wish to speak with Mab? No one ever wished to speak for Mab, save for a few gargoyle hatchlings. They know my story and my truth, but they never came back. I had no one to talk to and now you wish to hear my voice?"

"Speak now and I may give you something sweet later." Raven leaned in trying to see if he can find the white stone griffin that held her cage by it's beak.

"Mab will get more cake?" Raven and a few others have taken some pity towards her and give her a few treats, including chocolates and caramels, but her favorite treat had always been cake. She shouldn't beg for the delicate treat. No matter how much she desires it, the next time she receives a bit may be her last time.

"Yes I will get you cake. Whatever flavor you choose I shall bring you a bit." He felt he knew how to keep her under his control in a way with the promise of the baked good. The second he placed so much as a crumb between the bars she inhaled it and stared up at him with appreciating eyes of a brilliant amethyst hue. "Just promise me you will keep the conversation going."

She did not respond and Raven wondered what was going through her insane mind. If she wasn't going to speak with him then it would be her choice, and her choice to not receive the sweet treat she desired. Still he was bored. He could check in on Banshee, even though he would receive less conversation from her. The Celtic fae had been keeping herself busy with a few strands of Cobweb's silky long hair. She had been weaving her fingers back and forth, playing Cat's cradle as she stood her ground.

"My he is a strange one," Mab chirped in surprise. "It has been long since I had see one like him solid and not like air."

"Are you talking to me?" Raven asked.

"He has a hot scent about him and a faint aroma of human. There are other smells, but even Mab knows not what they are."

"What are you talking about?" He entered the treasure room. His feet did not slip or slide on the useless coins lining the ground. All for show. Oberon had no use for any treasure except to impress the mortals even further.

"Did you come to speak with Mab? Do you wish to give her cake?"

Raven stopped short in front of Mab's cage, inches away from who had distracted the tiny fae. The stranger stood non chalantly in the room, only raising a thick eyebrow when Raven had addressed him. His orange face was thin, almost like a skull with two large nostrils instead of an actual nose. His thin lips were clenched, non plussed above a chin ending in thick, dark spikes. "Who are you?"

"What is your name?" The demon asked. Curling horns crowned the top of his head. From the waist down to his thick strong legs ending in cloven hooves he was covered in shaggy, course hair. His hairless tail, ending in a point, rested motionless on the ground.

The trickster narrowed his eyes. "I believe I asked you the same question."

"He is one who can change his sex as often as Oberon changes my guards," Mab answered.

"I will tell you who I am if you give me your name." The demon said.

"Raven. Now tell me who you are before I summon Oberon himself."

The demon pulled his lips back, baring his sharp teeth in a grin. "I was never given a name, not by my parent, nor by the mortals who kept me imprisoned. I am simply the Cubus. May I ask, Raven what is your role?"

"Banshee, could you come here?"

"He is a trickster," Mab answered yet again.

"A trickster," the Cubus's smile widened as his thin, forked tongue darted out across his teeth. "I could use a trickster."

"You may have to go somewhere else," Raven stepped back. "Try Loki if you know how to free him." He knew the knew the Norse trickster was locked up along with a three others who tried to work together to take on Oberon and the other powerful members of the fae.

"The two of you wish to stay here and guard this little one?" He stared behind Raven, at the glowing, ghostly woman floating behind him.

Raven turned around to see Banshee had joined him. The ghostly being floated above three ground and her mouth behind the invisible gag turned into a frown.

"We are not allowed to leave the island," Raven answered for the both of them. "And if you don't leave we will call him."

"You are faithful to your king," Cubus spoke in a mocking tone, ready to ridicule them for their loyalty. "Is this the reason you choose to watch over this little piece of power."

"They watch to earn his favor," Mab said. "Like Mab once had his favor before he broke his rules."

Cubus turned his head form the cage, raising his eyebrow again. "You wish to not break the rules of your leader even though he broke his own rules?" He turned to the imprisoned fae. "And which rule did he break?"

"He interfered with their lives," Mab answered. "He forgot there was Titania and played with them and when he left they were sad. He asked Mab to change their dreams and make them happy, but there were so many and Mab became tired. Then one still remembered as was so sad she went into the sea and never came back."

"I understand," Cubus said and turned back towards the two guards. "As you can see her story is not hard to figure out. You still wish to serve this king of yours. What is he bribing you with?"

"One wants to speak, and one wants permission to play outside."

"Maybe I should ask her the questions," He pointed at the cage with a thumb. "but there are some questions she cannot answer. How long have you been doing favors for this king of yours? Are your tongues black from licking the bottoms of his shoes by now? Has he ever given you an inkling of fulfilling his promise?"

"He never promised," Raven replied. 'And there is a possibility he never will.' The trickster thought. It was beginning to look like he will never receive permission to leave form the island.

Banshee quickly grabbed onto his arm and pulled until he looked at her. Her own glowing eyes of opaque moonlight thinned as she shook her head.

"He does raise some points. You don't know if Oberon will ever remove your gag."

The Banshee glared at the Cubus and raised her hand. A brilliant glowing surrounded her ivory, tappered fingers and wrist and shot straight up through the hard ceiling.

"She told on you!" Mab shouted, voice full of alarm. "She is a tattle tale."

"Then I must work quickly," The cubus growled and grabbed onto her cage. With a quick tug he pulled the top of the cage free from the stone beak.

The Banshee launched a glowing ball at his chest, causing him to be shoved back a few inches and nearly dropping the cage. The energy quickly rebuilt in her hands ready to be released onto the intruder.

The cubus was ready for her. His own energy blast's shot out form his free hand, keeping her power back away form him.

The standstill came to a brief halt when a third blast struck the ghost-like fae and sent her flying backwards into the nearest column. The combined power of the two of them embedded her in the stone, leaving her head, hands and a single leg dangling free.

Raven lowered his hand and turned toward the Cubus. "I hope you can get the three of us out of here."

The cubus replied only with a cruel smile.

* * *

Australia

Raven had never been that deep into the Earth before and he never had experienced heat that intense. He was sprawled out, in the middle of the Australian outback, staring up at the sky while listening to Mab's string of words equating to hot.

"I should have warned the two of you we were going through the Earth's core," the Cubus placed Mab's cage next to Raven's head. "But I felt there was not much time." He smiled cruelly. "How long will she stay in there."

"Who?" Raven was surprised he could even speak. "Banshee? The others can dig her out."

"Were you surprised she stayed behind?"

"Not sure," the trickster sat up and ran his hand through his ponytail. Every hair had remained in place and his clothes were still on his body. His ability to keep himself clean had also kept his clothing intact.

"It does not matter. She is no use to us." He pointed at the small copper cage. "How do we get her out?"

"We need to free the four before we can free her." Raven rose to his feet. Not a single grain of sand stuck to his clothing even though he left an impression behind where he lied "This is why I told you to take us here. Oberon imprisoned them in the last new world."

"They must be close. I carried us through the core, but I relied on you to navigate us."

"Is that how you broke into the treasure room in the first place?"

The demon shook his head. "Not quite. I was able to access the island based on the incantation, but I could not enter." He picked up the bird cage. "I plunged deep into the ocean and traveled deep below the crust to the mantle and traveled through there."

"We need to get over there," Raven pointed towards the distinctive mountain. "They are held inside there. Can you teleport?"

"I can fly fast, but I cannot teleport," he held out his hand. "Perhaps you can take me?"

The image of the rock faded, only to be replaced by darkness. Raven felt the ground change beneath his feet and released the hand of the Cubus.

"The air is gone," Mab gasped form her cage. She had been silent for a few seconds before Raven teleported the three of them. "Surrounded by rock again."

"Not for long," Raven promised as he held his hand up. The cave instantly lit up from the glow produced by his hand. His eyes searched through the small room, no more than a giant pocket and instantly locate the bronze statue of a man with pointed ears holding onto a framed picture against his chest.

"This is one of them?" The Cubus guessed.

"Correction," Raven grinned "This is all of them. I know you might be confused, but I will show you." He walked around the statue, studying its features. The statue's hair stood up on the ends, resembling a hedgehog. His nose was as sharp and pointed as his ears. He had no expression in his eyes but it's lips were pulled up into a cruel smirk.

"I believe you," the Cubus folded his arms across his chest.

"I just need to summon enough snow to cover him and hope I haven't been exhiled yet," He pointed at the top of the statue. "Winter cloud from the northern half, rain down you cold upon this elf."

The words had barely ended when a cloud swirled together high above the bronze statue. The air in the cave lowsered in temperature by several degrees. If the three of them were mortals they would be shivering. The snow fell lightly at first, dotting the statue's shoulders and frosting his hair. The sleet picked up in a few seconds becoming fast as a down pour as it continued to coat the metal.

"How long?" The demon tried not to allow the impatience to slip out through his mouth.

Raven watched, without uttering a single word as the snow fall slowed over the completely covered statue. "Now become free!" He pointed at the statue again and watched for a full second before lowering his arm. "It appears I am no longer of Oberon's own."

"The snowman is moving," Mab chirped with joy, bringing everyone's focus back to the column of snow as it shook back and forth.

The framed picture, no longer encased in bronze, fell from the statue's arms and onto the ground cracking the glass as the snow covered being stepped forward and shook off the snow, revealing a human like being underneath. He was dressed in a thick cloth tunic with wide sleeves down to his wrists and a tight leather vest. His nimble legs were dressed in cow hide and heavy boots adorned his feet.

"That was a bit of a nice nap," the former statue said as he ran his fingers through his bright orange hair.

"Sleep well Loki?" Raven asked.

The being addressed as Loki quickly turned to who addressed him. "Raven?" His mouth resumed the smirk he held hen he was trapped in bronze. "I knew another of my fellow trickster's would turn their back on big daddy Oberon, and who is this with you?"

"You remember Mab," Raven pointed at the cage. "And this is the Cubus."

"A cubus?" Loki spoke with recognition. "And one that had become corporal. Ah Mab, finally free from the chamber. You poor thing. I suppose you want the key."

"One item we want," Cubus nodded. "Along with the whereabouts of the other three."

"If you want your question answered you have to help me." The flame-haired fae descended upon the dropped picture and slammed it against the ground, beaching the glass even further.

"A moazaic made of interlockig pieces of glazed clay," the dark-haired trickster swept the remains of glass from the picture. A dark blue woman was set in the image. Her eight arms held onto a varity of objects: including weapons, a bottle, a bleeding head and basket. The mouth of her shriveled face hung open, allowing the long tongue to hang out while her wide eyes stared into opposite directions. Her dark hair flowed down her head and fanned out like a peacock's tail. She wore a towering gold crown on the top of her head and little else save for a loin loth made from what appeared to have been different scraps of skin, a heavy necklace made from rocks and a bra made out of leather and two skeletal hands of a gargoyle.

"The pieces fitting together represent order," Loki grinned as his finger nails dug deep into the smooth cracks and pulled out several of the tight fitting pieces.

"Seperating brings chaos and destruction," Raven snickered as he helped loosen several more pieces until all of it was in a pile and the two of them spread the shards apart and stirred them together.

The pieces took on a life of their own as they moved around and fitted together, not as flat pieces of a puzzle, but in the shape of humanoid feet. The pieces continued to fly from what appeared to have been a never ending puzzle as they formed ankles, then calves and knees. In seconds there was half a humanoid being formed. In what took a minute her upper torso and her eight arms were assembled. The last pieces fit in together to form the head of the woman painted on the picture.

She was a darker shade of blue than she was depicted in the framed mosiac and her toned arms ended in thick hands with long , claw-like fingernails. The rocks forming her necklace were sun bleached skulls. The tatters of flesh making up her skirt were severed arms of both humans and gargoyles. Gold anklets with tiny bells were wrapped around each leg and half her arms had dead serpents coiling around near the wrists.

Her two most frontal and rear arms held weapons. The front left held onto a curved knife, still stained red from blood and a golden bow and arrow were held in her right. The limbs in the furthest back held onto a long sword and a staff ending in a curved fork. Her middles arms on her right side held onto a severed head and a bowl like basket. On her left she held onto a bronze rattle and bottle made of orange glass with a thick round bottom and a long slender neck.

The fissures melted away from her body as her large red eyes opened. "Kali," She hissed the name as she opened her mouth, allowing her long tongue to loll out.

"Open the bottle, Kali." Loki instructed from where he stood.

"Bottle?" Kali's eyes moved at the same time, focusing on the bottle held by her left before staring at her other, occupied hands. She sidled over towards Raven, her feet creating music with each step. "Here." She placed the bloody head in his hands and used her free hand to removed the cork.

Nothing came out. The bewildered fae stared at the bottle and shook it, before she turned it upside down and emptied out the contents of pure grainy sand.

The sand had barely settled to the ground when it swirled around spinning at a rapid speed and blew up changing into a dust devil before it blew away leaving behind a tall, human like being.

"I new Oberon couldn't keep me confined to the tight bottle forever," the being said as he stretched his limbs. His amber hued skin was flecked with white like marble and his mane of rust colored hair sprouted from the back of his head and continued down to the back of his neck where it met the shoulders. He was dressed in a simple starch white tunic and a leather skirt like loin cloth. His face was long ending in a curved snout, resembling an aardvarks and filled with sharp teeth. His long pointed ears ended in furry tufts. A scimitar and a sickle hung from his belt and his feet were clothed in leather sandals.

"Set, I'm glad you want to take your time and stretch," Loki said while placing his hands on his hips. "but there is something you should be doing."

"Ah yes," The aardvark-headed fae said as he stared down at the grime coated jewel hanging from his neck. He turned to Kali and pointed at her bowl. "Can I borrow that?"

The multiarmed fae stared at the object he requested, careful to not move her hand too fast and slosh the blood. "Blood?"

"Make it water."

"Water," she hissed as she handed the bowl over to him. The blood was no longer thre, replaced by clear water.

"Thank you," the newcomer said as he accepted the bowl from her and removed the jewel hanging form around his neck. He dunked the crystal in the bowl repeatedly, the water slowly melted the muck away, revealing a bright red gemstone, expert cut and shining. He had handed the bowl back to Kali as the stone began to swing back and forth on it's change. Smoke evaporated from it's center and poured out onto the floor, several feet from Set. The smoke thickened and took on the shape of a human.

Gray vapor lighted to bronze skin, smooth and almost golden over a body full of muscles. The new man wore a golden chest plate adorned with polished black pieces of obsidian. He had a smooth face with nearly flat nose ridge. Half of his face was covered in a golden metal face plate with a clear thin piece of obsidian covering his eye. He wore a loincloth of brightly died cloth with a belt made heavy from the knives and tools. Gold bands were worn on his wrists and ankles. The top of his bald head was covered with a gold head dress equipped with feathers,each one a different color and shade.

"Filth," the man with the headdress nearly spat out the word as he ran his fingers over his cloak, held secured to his chest plate by a large and round piece of obsidian. "I feel a need to visit every hot spring on this pathetic mud hole to get properly clean."

The Cubus, who had been silent for nearly the whole spectacle turned towards Raven with a face full of appreciation. "I see what you mean by all four being together."

"You have to give Oberon some credit when he designs prisons," Raven said while handed back Kali her head. "Of course we still have one more to free. Huitzlopochth, you have the key."

"Raven?" The fourth prisoner blinked his unclothed eye in surprise. "You are the one who freed us?"

"Don't be surprised," Loki told him. "He's a trickster like me. We tend to bond together."

Huitzlopchth did not respond, nor did he express himself in any form of body language. He searched his belt for the small key, resembling a finger-bone form his belt before he approached the tiny bronze cage, containing Mab.

"How did you make it passed the guards?" The Aztec asked as he slipped the key through the cage's lock.

"The Cubus," Raven pointed toward the demon. "He convinced me to leave that island. He helped the three of us escape."

"Why?" Kali asked.

The Cubus's eyes traveled across one member of the fae to the other, all of them save for Mab was staring back at him. "The world is silent, free from Oberon and his children. All of them are on the island. The only magic being performed is mortal magic."

"Is this true?" Set's gaze met with Raven.

"Daddy called everyone and told him to come back home," Mab pushed again the door to her cage. She flew out, hovering only an inch above the ground before she flew towards Raven, and did not ascend till she was inches away from him. She landed on his shoulder and dimmed her light.

"My region no longer has Grandmother to encourage young snots to defend it," Raven nodded, careful as not to shake the tiny fae from her perch on his shoulder. "No Ganesha in India, No Horus in Egypt, Nor Odin or Quetzelcoatl."

"All of them are on Avalon," Loki grinned as he rubbed his hands together. "The world is ours."

"Not so fast," Cubus held his hand up. "The world has changed greatly since the four of you were imprisoned. "The technological breakthroughs have made science on the same level of magic. The mortals have advanced weapons, many of them use iron."

Raven nodded carefully. "I have seen these weapons with my own eyes. As we traveled through the planet we spoke of others who had been banished and spread across the planet, trying to keep low and out of sight. We can convince them to join our side. Persuade them Oberon isn't about to get off his throne anytime soon."

"The world is ours," Mab mused. "We can all have our castles and snailshell carriages pulled by grasshoppers. We can have people bow to us and feed us cake and warm cups of milk and honey."

"You see?" The cubus pointed a talon at the tiny fae. "Your small friend is on the right path. Aquire more allies and begin to take back the world. I will meet with you again after I have found more demon's and monsters like myself." He bowed before them as he sank into the ground, as if the planet was swallowing him.

* * *

Avalon

Ophelia stared up from the wicker bowl of cloth bandages and bottles of medicine she had made from the flowers and small creatures of Avalon. She and Raphael had cleaned the castle infirmary and prepared a bed for the incoming patient. She had healed several of her rookery brothers and sisters before as well as her human parents, but she had never treated an injured fae. The closest was when she made a soothing drink for Oberon after his ears were still ringing form the iron bell.

"Do we know who we are treating," Raphael asked as he set out the tools they may have to use: wooden splints and cloth slings, pedestals and mortars of various sizes.

"I don't know yet," Ophelia answered while she stared at the back of her brother's head. He never did seem bitter towards her or Gabriel because they found each other and he, like Rinaldo, had no one. He expressed nothing shy of pure congratulations for their successful breeding.

"This way," Luna floated through the entrance, her white mane flowed from behind her, waving in the breeze and shining like pure spider silk in the light of the torches lingingthe castle walls. "Place her on the soft bed when she can rest and recover." She was followed by a behemoth of a fae. A huge male, ten feet tall and rippled with muscle. In his arms he carried the form of a woman as if she were an infant. On each side he was flanked by dark-haired Selene and blond Phoebe.

It wasn't until after he had placed the woman on the down lined bed did the gargoyles notice she was the Banshee. Her ghostly shimmer had nearly left her body, leaving her illuminated by a dim glow. Her opaque eyes were closed and her body was covered in dark pink, rash like patches.

Rapheal's beak hung open for a few seconds, trying to grasp onto the right words. "How did this happen?" He turned towards the large fae who set her down.

Luna's eyes softened as she turned towards the Banshee. "She was driven into one of the colums into the treasure room by a powerful blast. If she had her voice she could have stood up to them."

"Them?"

"A Cubus and Raven," Phoebe answered. "The stench of the demon still sticks to the air in the cave."

"The right question is not how it had happened," Ophelia spoke slowly as she studied the injured fae. "But where is she hurt, besides the rash we all can plainly see?"

"Several broken bones," The huge fae answered. "I concentraited on healing her while I carried her here, but she still may be broken in her upper arms, leg and ribs."

"I did not know she had bones," Raphael reached for the small jar containing tiny thistle like herbs. A few of the pixie like members had told him when ground into a powder it felt soothing against the skin of the third race.

"The equivalent," the large fae said as he followed two of the sisters out of the room. "Please make sure she is comfortable while she heals."

"How could the columns hurt her?" The beaked gargoyle ground the thistles and poured in salve he uses on his rookery siblings when they suffer from a rash.

"Oberon had brought humans over before he left our home and asked a few of them to coat the columns with a mixture of limestone and iron ore," Luna answered as she left the room.

Raphael added few spoons from a different salve, the one reserved for rashes caused by allergies to metals. He stirred it a few more times before he brought the bowl over towards Ophelia who had the splints and cloths ready.

The green gargoyle took some of the mixture into her talons and gently rubbed it across the Banshee's skin, rubbing it in until it was absorbed. She rubbed in more palmfuls until the bowl was empty and most of the skin was covered with the pale purple salve.

She glanced up at Raphael to see what he was doing. Her rookery brother was grinding various berries together into a pulp and combining it with water from the spring near the center of Avalon. It would be a sweet drink that would boost the Banshee's energy.

Ophelia worked quickly, placing splints against the Banshee's arms and wrapping it in cloth strips until the splint was evenly covered. She set them into slings and moved onto the leg that was trapped in the rock repeating what she had done with her arms. As she wrapped the cloth around her calves she had noticed the rash had faded to a pale pink shade and looked less blotchy.

* * *

Blue hands grasped around the wooden horn, decorated with pale blue gem stones arranged in sparkling bands, and brought it too the mouth of the faerie king.

The dwarf standing near Oberon's feet rubbed his tiny, plump fingers together before rubbing his beard. "Is my minty grog to my lord's satisfaction?'

Oberon pulled the horn from his lips and smiled at the dwarf. "It is to my satisfaction and beyond. You have outdid yourself once again, Oakley. Anansi may be the best at mixing cocktails, but the art of wine making belongs to Bacchus and brewing of mead, grog, beer and hard liquors belongs to you."

"Thank you, m'lord." Oakley bowed half way and slowly backed out of the hall.

The large double doors had just closed behind the short fae when they burst open by the strong giant and the the sisters. The strong man lumbered forward on legs, thick as tree trunks. Despite his long strides the weird sisters beat him towards the throne, flowing past him.

Titania was the first to address them. Her bright pink eyebrows rose at their brashness, but knew they were not bowing because of the urgency of their message. "Has Mab escaped or has an outside force entered the island and her prison chamber?" The Queen of the fae asked as she was handed a large flower with a slender straw from her pale, pink and white servant, Peaseblossom.

"It is worse," Selene spoke, her eyes focusing on both their king and queen.

"Mab's cage had been taken and Raven had fled along with them," Luna added.

"There was a third," Phoebe began. "A demon in league with the dark. The treasure room is still thick with his peppery stench."

"What happened to the Banshee?" Titana asked before she took a drink from her nectar. It was she who felt the alarm sent by the Celtic fae and sent the sisters to the treasure room.

"She was founded embedded in one of the columns," the huge fae answered. "I pulled her out by her free hands. My guess it was the combination of both Raven's and the demon's power. A fae alone could not cause anything to penetrate through an iron coating."

"How injured is she?" Oberon set the horn on his lap.

"I have used my power to increase her healing and the gargoyle healers are treating her, but she won't be talking soon, even if she could speak."

"The gag of silence is now removed," Oberon's voice echoed while his eyes glowed with a golden light. "I need to hear what she had witnessed."

"The gag should be permanently removed," Titania said, her eyes stared disapprovingly at her husband.

"Is there anything else you wish for us to do?" Selene felt the Banshee's gag should only be removed temporarily. The Celtic fae had been disobedient to her king, but she said nothing and finally bowed before her lord and lady.

"Should we track Raven, Mab and the demon ?" Luna added as she bowed.

"They have already gone after the other four imprisoned," Phoebe finished, her knees meeting the hard stone floor. "I can feel it."

Oberon tapped his chin in a steady rhythm. "They could be seeking the rest of the banished and there is a possibility they may try to take over Avalon."

"And what if they are not?" Selene asked. "What if they only desire the outside world?"

"Then it is none of our concern," Oberon waved his hand as if he were shooing away a fly.

"You cant be serious!" The large fae stepped forward, knocking the sisters aside with his feet. "What of the mortals? Do you no longer care for them? Have you forgotten why we were went away in the first place?" If there were any words left the were left unsaid. The brute was frozen in his tracks by the combination of the sister's power, along with Oberon's own.

"Restrain yourself, Atlas," Oberon commanded. "I wish not to abandon them, nor do I wish to leave my own children at their mercy. I have confidence in them as well as my half mortal brood."

Atlas stepped back, no longer ready to challenge, but still held a look of hatred painted on his face. "What of those who have no fae blood, of those who are unaware? Some of us have become fond of them. The Titans of New Olypus are descended after my children"

"My husband has once again been too rash," Titania said, giving her husband her disappointed look. "Or perhaps he is still embittered one of his sons turned out to be a rock musician." She turned back towards Atlas and the sisters. "But I digress. Send word to the others. I want a spy to be sent where the banished prefer to lurk. Send a Luchorpan to Ireland, A Kappa to Japan, Hermes to Greece and so on. Selene, send your daughter to my daughter and grandson."

Atlas's expression lightened to a small smile as he nodded before leaving in the wake of the sisters.

* * *

Manhattan

There were many tasks the other members of the clan could perform that was difficult to those with webbed wings. Mercutio had always tried to prove them wrong by finding out ways to get around his handicap. When on the ground he could fight with his knife and while in the air he would use the end of his tail to grasp on the leather bound handle of his blade.He was also able to carry two gifts, hidden from the eyes to others, towards the library. He had placed them in a cloth tote bag and placed the strap around his head and neck.He had to pause and catch his breath when he entered the library. Cecilia was sitting on top of the ladder with a copy of Tolstoy in her hands. His mate was a vision of pure beauty with her yellowish-green wings folded across her chest, meeting at the center of her black chamosile. A pair of unique horns, pointing forward then curving back over her head were above a pair of oval eyes focused on the print in her talons. Her tail ending in a spade shaped tipe was wrapped around the left leg of the ladder. 

"A great angel is seated high above me!" The red web wing blurted out as he approached Cecilia's ladder. "Her beauty is beyond what this small and meager planet can offer."

"Mercutio," the slate gray female was not surprised at his outburst, nor did she look up from her book. "The others told me you wished to meet with me alone in here."

"I have my love," The shorter gargoyle kneeled in front of the bottom rung and slid the strap over his head. His friendly features appeared even more sillier by his large smile. He tossed his head, sending a few locks of his dark messy hair back behind his shoulders. "Happy valentine's day."

"I have gifts for you as well," she pulled out a small package, wrapped in glossy red paper from the bookshelf and replaced the book she had in it's hiding place.

"Are you not going to finish it?" He asked as she gracefully jumped to the ground. Ringlets of bright gold bounced up as her high arched feet grazed the ground.

"I have read it twice already," she held the gift out before him. "It is the first of two I have prepared for you."

"You shouldn't have," he pulled out a bronze box, sealed with a cord like ribbon and handed it before her and accepted her gift.

Cecilia cut through the chord with single swipe of her fifth claw and peeled off the cover paper. The box was the same shade of red as the wrapping paper. Her eyes brightened at the Godiva symbol and the words spelling out Truffles.

"I knew Godiva truffles were your favorite candy," he carefully unwrapped the gift she selected for him, careful as not to tear thorough the paper she had worked hard to wrap. The box contained coupons for his favorites: A free meal at Fried Saturn, a buy six, get six fee deal from Duncan Donuts, free breadsticks with a medium pizza from Giovanni's delivery, and a free brownie with a cup of coffee from Home-brew.

"I thought after we exchange gifts we could go to dinner," Cecilia smiled as she was handed her second gift.

"Dinner is always good."

Cecilia was anticipating another hand made book. His craft skills had improved through the years and each new book he makes is better than the last. He had outdone himself again with his second Valentine's gift. The book was heart shaped with smooth red covering. The glued pages were full of pictures of her and Mercutio. Small photos scanned into the computer and printed out on pink paper. Cecilia traced a finger over the spine of the book, trying to feel for the stitches she could not see. It was probably stitched down the center where it was glued to the cover.

"It's beautiful," she breathed while delicately flipping through the pages. "I feel this is your best one yet."

"Anyone can buy a frame or a photo album and place pictures inside. I decided to make a book."

"And your second gift has also been made. I wrote a new song." She brought the calliope hanging around her neck to her mouth and began to play. The highest notes she could produce danced out into the air, followed by more drawn out music.

"I hate to put a kebosh on a lovely performance, but this is important." A young girl dressed in a black dress with a silvery white spider-web design on the center materialized out of thin air. The large ruffled skirt of the gown was bright orange underneath, the same shade of orange as the stripes on her white stalking. Her outfit was complete with black, high heeled boots and a orange masquerade mask on her face. She wore a spider shaped earring in one ear and a skull hanging from her left lobe.

"Hallie," Cecilia hissed once the pipes left her mouth. "How dare you ruin my valentine's gift to my mate!"

"You don't understand," The dark-haired fae said as she floated backwards, away form the two gargoyles . "This is urgent. Bring the clan here. Everyone who isn't on patrol."

Mercutio stared into the dark gray eyes of the faerie. The were clear and focused, without so much as a glimpse of mischief. Her jaw was clenched, matching the urgent tone in her voice. He didn't have to be told twice to find the clan.

* * *

"Maybe now you will explain why we are all here," the seven foot tall leader rumbled from his place in the center of the library. The clan spent the fourteenth at home to celebrate their love for their mates instead of protecting the city. Goliath had guessed by the absence of a few couples: Fox and David, Matt, and Demona, Othello and Desdemona and Frank and Jam, that they were busy consenting their love and Mercutio wished to not disturb them.

"I believe Puck would be the only one who will know I'm talking about," Hallie said while glancing at the only male human in the room. She was standing on the backrest of the love-seat near the center of the library without weighing it down or causing it to be close to tipping over.

"They are not compleatly in the dark," Owen folded his arms across his chest. "Now, quit dwaddling and tell us."

"Mab has escaped."

"Mab?" Goliath's brow ridges rose an inch. The information he was able to squeeze out of Owen about the faerie was minimal. "She attacked Avalon with Melusine."

"That's her ," Hallie said through dry lips. "She was the queen of dreams and a favorite of Oberon. They used to date before he married Titania. They were still on good terms until she went shizo and brought an army of mortals to the island. She lead a charge against the rest of us and put up hell of a fight until she was over powered."

"Along with the Undine Queen and a few others?" Broadway nodded, remembering their strange visitor from November.

"She wasn't always the size of an insect. She was able to change her size at will." Owen told him. The color was gradually returning to his cheeks "When she battled against Avalon she was as tall as me. After she was defeated she was shrunk to the size of an agate stone and locked away in a brass cage." He turned back towards the female fae. "But I still don't understand how she could have escaped."

"Raven and some demon took her cage and fled the island."

"Raven," Owen gritted the name, remembering his last encounter with the Canadian trickster. "I'm not exactly surprised he would betray Oberon.

"Wait," Hallie held up a finger. "There is more. We believe there is a possibility they will release the four and gather the other banished ones."

"Banished ones?" Rayne raised her brow-ridges while the tip offer tail twitched. "They are the unseelie? We have fought against goblins in the past and were warned of them."

"There are far more worse things than the goblins," Hallie floated a foot above the couch before touching down on the ground. "I'm talking about the four."

"Melusine have informed us of the four," Goliath tried to remember the names Owen had mentioned before. "Loki, Kali, Set, and I don't think I can pronounced the name of the fourth."

"Huitzilopochth," Owen reminded him

"I know of only two of those names," Elisa spoke up. "Loki was a trickster who was imprisoned with a snake dripping poison on his face and I have read about Kali both being a creator and destroyer."

Hudson nodded. "Aye, and Set was responsible fer killing Osiris." He had read a few books on Egyptian mythology and watched a few television specials on Discovery and The Learning Channel.

"Kali abandoned the good caring, motherly, creator part a few centuries after we left Avalon," Hallie explained. "Then she resumed her bloodlust and became a bit too dangerous to control. Set had always been a problem."

"How did Loki become free?" Broadway asked

"Ragnarok happened," Halli stepped off the edge of the couch and continued to walk around the room, her feet seeming to strike against an invisible force holding her up. "Loki hooked up with Set and Kali and Huitzilopochth after Mr Squeaky clean fought against Qutzelcoatl."

"He is one of the Central American fae?" Elisa asked.

Hallie shook her head but Owen answered for the both of them. "He is Aztec, but the stories about him were slightly wrong. He was a mortal spell caster who was once beloved by Quetzlecoatl. He was granted immortality and shortly after he abused his power, becoming thirsty for war. He can only be killed through his right eye, because Quetzlecoatl breathed power into his left eye."

"We at least know the weakness for one," Brooklyn sighed.

"Don't loose your cool," Hallie floated towards him. "The rest of them are as weak as me towards iron."

"We don't know how far they have spread, or if any of the other clans are in danger," Goliath said.

"I'm not the only one sending warning or watching over a piece of the world," Hallie assured him. She did not know where they fugitives had gone, nor if any of the others were preventing them from causing any serious trouble.

* * *

Ireland

Humming filled the distinctive pointed ears of Loki has he trudged through the thick green carpets of grass, toting a large Irish Wolf Hound on a leash. The second the Cubus had left, the six members of the fae relocated and split up into groups of two to recruit others.

"Fenris, heal!" Loki hollered as his son nearly dragged him to the location of the spring Mab had guided them towards.

"He knows we are close," the glowing faerie chirped from her location, nestled under the collar of his brown leather jacket. After relocating Loki had quickly called forth his sons Fenris and Midgaurd serpent and changed the appearance of himself and the wolf. He gave Fenris the guise of a domestic dog and changed his clothing to something more modern. His trousers became sturdy blue jeans, his tunic a black silk shirt and his vest into a full length aviator jacket. His hair broke free from the tiny spikes and became more loose and thick, resembling flames.

"That is good," Loki said as he managed to pull back on the leash, slowing Fenris down to a trot. "And thank you for finally stopping that annoying humming."

"Most people enjoy my singing. They find my voice enchantingly beautiful."

"Singing is nice," Loki trudged forward, careful to avoid stepping in the little "gift" his son left for him. "but an enchanting voice is not properly heard when sang through closed lips. You were humming and it's quite annoying."

"Bite your tongue," the little faerie fluttered off his shoulder and flew after him, keeping a few inches from the back of his head. Her light brightened twice-fold and took on a reddish tint. "I lost the count of moons since I have last been insulted. Your shoulder will be steed no more."

The trickster rolled his eyes back. "I'm seriously wounded"' sarcasm poured from his mouth and trailed behind in his wake. "Maybe now you will grow up and walk on your feet."

"Mab cannot grow up. She is forever small."

"I have heard you were tall and proud when you took on Oberon."

"Forgotten."

Forgotten? How could she forget? Maybe if she was imprisoned in the rest of the world but she was on Avalon. Centuries equated 50 years to her and half a century was nothing to folks like them. Loki did not bring the subject up again.

Loki felt the leash go lax as Fenris slowed down near the brink of a pond that hadn't frozen over. The wolf in disguise acted the part of a dumb pet by sniffing around the edges with his tail slightly wagging.

"Good boy," he scratched the top of his son's head, between the ears, while Fenris sat back on his haunches, the speed of his tail increased and his toungue lolling. "Let see if Mab is correct." He slipped his son a few slices of veal, cut extra thin while he stared into the pond.

The water in the pond was so clean and pure the fae could stare down and see the bottom, or he would have if someone wasn't blocking his view. The young woman appeared to be floating on her back except she was a few inches below the surface. Her skin was almost pure white, as if she were carved out of alabaster, and contrasting with her bright green gown. The delicate material looked like it was yards of the same thick strip, wrapped around her reed thin form. Her long hair floated behind her head in a cloud of shimmering gold.

"Wake up Lhiannan Sidhe," Loki purred to the woman in the pond. "You are amongst friends."

The woman's eyes, a deeper shade of green than the surrounding grass, opened. Her pupils narrowed at the man speaking too her while her pearly pink mouth formed a tight little "O". She floated up through the water, her body continuing to rise until she hovered few feet above the water's surface. She right herself up and floated to the brink, her bare feet touching the ground.

"Never in a few thousand o years did I expect t' be seeing ye Loki," she said. "How did ye be getting out of the tight squeeze Oberon put ye in?"

"It's nice to see you," Loki's mouth was once again set into his cocky smirk. "And you can thank Raven and a Cubus gone corporal for my and the other's escape."

"Raven finally got fed up with the great leader's rules," her eyes rolled when she described Oberon as great. "Where have the rest o ye retreated if they are not wit ye?"

"They are on ice," Mab's gossamer wings brought her closer to the Ihiannan sidhe.

"Mab is that truly ye?" She held out her hand, back facing up. The tiny fairy landed on top of her large knuckle at the back of her middle finger. "Ye are as free as well, yet ye are still the size I remember Oberon froze ye in. Canst ye shake the enchantment?"

"She's forgotten," Loki held up his arms in defeat. "Like that cage warped her. I was imprisoned twice and none of it effected me."

"Your second time was a nap," Mab's voice rose sharply. "You slept it all away while I had to stay up all night."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You didn't have acid dripping on your face until Christianity became too strong and the old beliefs faded from the minds of the most of the mortals."

The Lhiannan Sidhe pulled her hand carrying Mab away from him while she shielded her with her other hand. "I wouldna let ye ta harm her wilst I be around."

"Fine," Loki spoke gruffly as he stepped back. "Why were you in that pond? Taking a swim?"

Her eyes were still narrowed into emerald slits as she stared at him. "After the trouble the four of ye got yerselves in the rest o us banished had ta keep on the down low and not risk any attention. Instead o poisoning water and ensnaring those who can see the beauty in dirt and write it in words without music I hid meself in places they may lurk." she pointed back to the pond. "Seamus Heaney wrote about wells and ponds. Mayhap a young inspiring poet would try ta look fer the perfect pond and I would be ready for him or her." Her mouth pulled back, revealing a toothy grin, except her teeth were not like the ones she had seconds before. They were needles carved out of ivory.

"The good news is we don't have to lay low anymore. Oberon and the rest of his lot are back on Avalon, leaving the world to us."

She raised a delicate eyebrow. "Would he not care about the mortals?" She was answered by a tiny faint laughter coming form the back of her hand.

"He lived with them, but that does not mean he is going to step off his high and mighty throne to help them." Again the two of them heard tiny laughter, only louder than before.

"Ye are tryin ta recruit me?"

"We are trying to recruit everyone."

"What about me sister?"

"She got throne into the wall," Mab answered. "She decided to be a good girl and tattled on us to him. Raven and the demon put her in the wall and we went through the hot center."

"The Bin Sidhe is one of them," Loki narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth till sparks jumped from his mouth.

The Lhiannan Sidhe sighed. "It would have been nice ta have me whole family," she brought her hand up and smiled as the tiny fae. Mab glowed softly as she perched, looking as content as a house cat sitting on it's favorite armchair. "I'll join ye on one condition. Ye have ta help me free me daughters."

"It's a simple request," Loki nodded, with no sign of trying to hide how eager he appeared. "Where are they?"

"Sealed in a rock on Orkney. The human sorcerers have said they would be trapped there till the queen of dreams sings them free." She smiled at Mab. "Ye wouldna mind singing fer me?"

"My voice is free for all who wants to enjoy it."

Loki ignored her words, knowing they were aimed at him and reached for Fenris's leash. When he stared back at the two women he could have sworn he saw a tiny tongue sticking out at him.

* * *

Mainald, Orkney

Loki's ensemble changed once more to include a pair of heavily padded snow-pants, brown wool scarf, ending it delicate strands and a pair of puffy, snowy white earmuffs. The change of location met the obvious change of donning warmer clothing, not because he felt the temperature change, but because it fit with his disguise.

He followed The Lhiannan Sidhe to the islands near the north of Scotland, wondering what sort of grand enchantment the mortal sorcerers had created when they imprisoned the Sidhe's daughters. A hill of rock and dirt was the last that would come to his mind.

"This is it?" He asked in disbelief as he stared at the hill, the spars patches of dead grass waved from the frigid breezes. A snort, accompanied by a stifled laughter, became stuck in his nose, creating a small sneeze. How could he have overestimated the weaklings? Would they have diminished the Sidhe's daughters powers and set them in gemstones, would they make a cage of coral and place them into a whale's heart? No. The couldn't even dream of being that creative.

The Ihiannan Side's eyes narrowed in disdain. "What would ye be expectin', the Taj Mahal?"

"You are right," Loki raised a hand and shook his head. "The lessers beings are not bright enough to design a fitting being such as ourselves."

She only responded with a simple nod before she raised her hand and smiled at the glowing faerie. "Now, ye'll be offerin yer sweet voice fer us? Tis be a treat ta hear yer singing."

"Me melody is always here for those who are willing to offer there ear." She left the ivory white hand and fluttered over to the hill, and flew around in large circles.

"Doesn't she need any instructions?" Loki asked, staring at Mab in disbelief. "Are there not any specific words she has to sing?"

The Lhiannan Sidhe gave him another withering glance while her small nostrils twitched. "There no specify words given in the spell that be placin them and we donae have to worry if her voice is loud enough."

"We may have to worry. She has yet to grow or try any enhancement. How can we be sure if her singing will be loud enough to wake them.

"Whist!" She clamped her palm across his mouth. "I had enough from that negative mouth o yers."

"Me, me me, ma meeee," Mab sang, testing her voice as she searched for the right words. "Ta, la, la ,la ,la ,la. Pretty daughters of our friend. Trapped in a rock by mortal spell. Step on out and give us a hand. Come out and play and it will be swell."

The first three lines made sense to the Norse trickster. It sounded like the proper words to an incantation but the last line made him blink in disbelief. He turned towards The Lhiannan Sidhe, ready to ask if that was it when he heard a small rumble, a sound that was like a combination of Fenris's stomach after he had devoured several deer and the soft, gravely roar of a rock slide.

The hill resembled a miniature volcano. The small hole that formed on top widened like the maw of a hungry beast, ripping open the large mound till it formed a gaping crater at top.

A pair of pale green hands, ending in long orange nails gripped the edge of the crater and pulled, hoisting up a female gargoyle of the same jade pigment. She resembled The Lhiannan Sidhe with a long train of silky pale blond hair, graceful jaw and the classic nose of a Rennisance painting. Her dark green wings had a single thick rib down the center and two claws at the end of the wing arms. She had no horns or spurs and actual thin eyebrows. Her thin tail was the last to exit the hole, stepping onto the edge with her small, high arched feet, ending in four talons.

Loki stared at the creature in shock and didn't know his jaw had gone slack until he tried to speak. "You have lain with a gargoyle?" He couldn't believed he had breathed the words, even as they have left his lips.

"The Gargoyle Sidhe is one of my daughters," The Lhiannan Sidhe nodded with a motherly pride at the sight of her daughter as the halfling hopped to the side, causing her white gown, matching The Lhiannan Sidhe's own to flutter. "And The Gwenwyna Sidhe is my other daughter."

The second figure to emerge from the hill was smaller in size by half the height of hte gargoyle halfling and appeared to be much younger, eight or nine in human years. Unlike her sister she resembled a human with ghostly white skin and dark blue purple cut into short bob with the bangs just brushing against her eyebrows and staying out of her large, red eyes. She would have been mistaken for a human if it were not for her pointed ears, six inch black nails and the pair of black bat wings that appeared to have sprouted out of her head. She was dressed in a bright yellow dress with frills on the skirt, collar and sleeves and a pair of shiny brown shoes with buckles.

"Me daughters," The Lhiannan Sidhe held out her arms as if she were ready to embrace them. "Ye are free."

"We are free," the Gargoyle Sidhe breathed as she flapped her wings and breathed in deeply with her eyes closed. "Free at last."

"Free at last," the smaller and younger fae echoed. Her small mouth widened into a grin when she noticed the others on the ground. "Mother!" She floated towards her mother, ready to embrace her.

"Me sweet baby," The Lhiannan Sidhe responded, pulling her daughter into a full and deep hug. "Ye have been trapped there too long."

"How long have we been sealed?" Her older daughter asked as she glided to the ground. Her talons touched the cold earth a few inches from the still shocked Loki. "And who is he?" Her mouth curled into a mischievous smile while her claws extracted by a few inches. "Does he sing?"

"If he sang he would have a right to judge," Mab flew towards the two of them and hovered a few inches above him. "But no music has yet to escape form his hateful mouth."

The Gargoyle Sidhe's attention was removed from the orange-haired man and fixed on the glowing, insect-sized creature. Her sharp eyes could make out a tiny human shaped being kept afloat by a pair of translucent wings. " Are you a friend of my mother's?"

"They are both with me," her mother sighed as she pointed at Loki with her elbow. "his name is Loki. A tricky one he is. The furry beast is his son and the delicate flying above Loki is Mab. Ye'll be thankin her fer singing yer escape."

Gwenwyna's eyes grew even wider at the sight of Fenris. "The puppy is his son?" The wings on her head flapped slightly. Fenris either did not care if he was called a puppy or not, or didn't hear her. He kept walking around the hill, large nose glued to the dirt.

"Nice to meet you," The halfling said. "Nice to meet all of you and thank you for freeing me, Mab. Do you have any idea how long my little sister and I were frozen in that rock?"

Loki rolled his eyes up, fully aware Mab was still above his head. "It would do you no good to ask her. She has forgotten how to grow, and you can't ask me because your mommy dearest didn't tell me anything."

"Is that so?" She lowered her brows as she turned towards her mother. "Well, Lhiannan, how long have we been trapped?"

"Seven centuries," she ignored the brashness of her daughter refereeing her by her first name and naught by the familiar title of mother. "Ye wouldna have been there if ye kept a low profile."

"We were doing the world good," the younger sidhe stretched out her arms and wings in frustration. "and we didn't attract the attention of Oberon."

"Yeah," Gwenwyna added, imitating her sisters mannerisms. "It was the humans."

"If ye were na hell bent on eliminatin' there species they wouldna have retaliated the way they did."

"They are destroying gargoyles. I was just making way for the superior species." She stiffened her back. "and I have to continue my work. Who knows how many gargoyles have been slaughtered."

"Ye are na going ta continue," Lhiannan bolted across the ground and planted herself right in front of her daughter, their faces were nearly touching. "I have freed ye fer a reason. Oberon and the rest o his court have returned ta Avalon. The world is free of his ilk and ours fer the takin. I freed ye ta help us get control."

The Gargoyle Sidhe stepped back from her mother, not just one step, but several in a continous walk. "If there are no unbannished third race then my work will be easier. You do what you want, and I'll work on our mission." She turned around in misstep and increased her speed, jogging against the ground.

The Lhiannan Sidhe gritted her teeth loudly. The sound was similar to a sharp knife carving words into rock. "I shoulda known better." Her sour expression left her face as she relaxed and turned towards her younger daughter. "Ye will help yer mother and her friends?"

Gwenwyna stared up at her with sparkling eyes and her bottom lip protruding. "I'm sorry, mommy, but Gara needs me." She wiped away the moisture from the corner of her eyes before she flew after her sister, quickly catching up with her as they faded into the horizon.

The Lhiannan Sidhe was silent for a full minute as she stared at her retreating daughters, stiff as a statue. "Those ungrateful bints!" She snarled as her teeth were replaced by her needling like fangs and her eyes darkened "I give and I give and all they do is stab ye in the back. Do they know how long I was in labor with them? Do they know how hard I worked as a traveling quack fer a few years, selling me medicinal poisons so I could give them treats?" She did not even notice the gentle touch from Loki's hand as he reached out to comfort her.

"I know how you feel," he did not shrink when she gave him a burning look, asking him how he could even dare to think he could understand. "My own daughter, Hel, is one of Oberon's because Odin bestowed upon her a kingdom for her to watch over. I understand if you don't want to join us," he pulled away and quickly retrieved Fenris leash for the second time that day.

"I'm coming wi ye," her mouth pulled into a small smile. "I told ye I would come if ye helped me free me daughters, not if they agreed ta come wi us."

* * *

Manhattan

Her lith form entered the wyvern kitchen on the same silence as a cat's paws. Fox's feet were encased in a pair of feaux chinchilla slippers, soft enought to keep her feet warm and muffle the sounds of her steps. The silvery blue shade matched her satin even gown and blended with her light purple bathrobe. It had been a while since she allowed herself to sleep in. It meant she missed one of Owen's fabulous breakfasts. She was not in the mood for home made waffles or omelettes. The box of Cookie Crisp was summoning her to it.

"Jesus," her feet came to a sudden stop across the parkae tiles. Her hands, were pressed against her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry," The daughter of Selene and Samhain hoved over the counter, her body made verticle, lying on her bed of air as she reached down to the developing sundae. Two scoops of neoplotian ice cream was placed in a crystal dessert goblet. The container of ice cream was right next to it's side along with paper thin slices of mango on a cutting board, a jar of caramel syrup, bags of chopped pecans and peanuts, a can of Reddiwhip and a slender jar of marshino cherries. "I would have said something if I knew you were coming here, but I couldn't hear you."

"You did not answer my question." Fox's voice took a stern tone as she glared at the fae.

"I'm making a sundae for myself and my mate." Hallie placed the thin slices of fruit on the frozen dessert.

"Your mate on Avalon?" She tried not to cringe when Hallie poured on the caramel sauce. "Does he like the particular kind of sundae you are creating?"

"He never had a sundae before."

"You have to be kidding me. I'm sure all the fae have tried a sundae or the equivilent of a sundae before." Her pale blue eyes widened at the small realization in her mind. "He isn't part of the third race is he?"

"He's a gargoyle." A sprinkle of nuts was layered on the developing sundae followed by a small mountain of whipcream. "I haven't told anyone but him, but I'm carrying his child. I can feel it developing inside me."

"That would explain your choice of toppings," she pointed at the remaing section of mango and the caramel. "You are going to leave once you have completed your snack?"

"We'll try to make it quick on your behalf, but the good news is they haven't made any moves yet. The others who have been sent out to gaurd have reported they are still recruting."

* * *

_Antarctica_.

The cold air from frozen wasteland did not bother those who were immortal, but they caused a bit of discomfort to those who were born, raised, and became immortal in warmer and lush environment.

Huitzilopochth sat down on his makeshift stool, a rock with a smooth and flat top, transformed from the snow gathered and shaped into the seat. He watched in fascination as Kumiho walked around the freshly killed bull seal.

The Korean fae resembled a young and beautiful woman with dark, glossy hair, down to the middle of her back. Her dark, almond shaped eyes were fixated on the bulky creature while her nine, black fox tails brushed against the snow. She was dressed in an icy blue jumpsuit, contrasting against her hair, tails and pointed fox like ears.

She paused when she stood at the middle of the beast and plunged her hand into the cadaver's flesh, sinking thought without her claws tearing any skin. "Prepare the fire."

Huitzilopochth did not waste any time and quickly gathered more snow into his hands, rolling them into the shape of wooden logs and setting them together in the shape of a campfire. A string of words left his mouth and the logs of snow hardened, forming cracks and bumps as the centers slowly darkened, soon resembling ice covered logs before the bark emerged through the thin, white covering.

Kumiho pulled her hand back, taking a pink chunk of flesh with her. The meat was slick in the weak sunlight and free of blood. Similarly the seal was clean of any wounds, no sign of her hand had burrowed deep into it's flesh. She produced a fire on the logs the immortal human had produced and held the meat over the flames. The heat was strong enough to cause the flesh to blister and darken, but had no effect on her nor did it melt any of the surrounding ice. The meat cooked to the point where the smoke tantalized her nostrils she pulled back and with a swipe of her claws she had severed the meat into two halves.

"I smell meat charring," Loki's voice echoed around them as Kumiho handed the second half to Huitzilopochth. The Norse fae appeared, along with Mab, his son Fenris, and an aesthetically beautiful woman.

The second his paws touched the frozen ground the dog increased in size his form switched from a wolfhound to an actual wolf and didn't stop growing until he was larger than a African elephant in size. The giant wolf plodded over to the foxish fae and sat down next to her, staring at her with pleading eyes until she pulled out a larger chunk from the seal and threw it towards him.

"Welcome back," The Aztec paused from eating to greet them. "As I see you have convinced The Lhiannan Sidhe to join."

"Tis quite a hideout ye found fer yeselves," The Lhiannan Sidhe said as she walked across the snow "And Huitsi, how many times do I have ta be askin ye ta just call me Lhiannan?"

The formal mortal shrugged. "You know it has been while."

"We have grown," Mab spoke up. "Kitsune's twin is here."

"I was expecting to find everyone here," Loki said with a dejected tone. Unlike his son he only shed part of his guise, only keeping the shirt, jacket, pants and shoes. "Set, Raven, Kali, and you, Huitzi. I knew you would have convinced Kumiho to join, but I also thought you were recruiting Amitsu Mikaboshi. Where is everyone?"

"Raven and Set went to Greece to seek out Eris," Kumiho pulled out a another chunk from the seal. She had more mouths to feed, even if one of them was a tiny mouth. "Amatsu was as impatient as always and returned to Japan with Kali. He wants to stir up as many underlings he can find."

"Idiot," Loki shook his head. "He knows we have to find the rest of the lords and convince them to join."

"As I have said he is impatient." She wrinkled her nose. "We will seek more, but first we need to take a break and have some refreshments."

Lhiannan did not express any interest in the met. She was too interested in the frozen island, serving as their base of operation. "Are we certain no one will discover us. Have ye checked fer mortal scientists?"

"This place was devoid of all intelligent life," Huitzi explained before gobbling the last of his food.

"And we don't have to worry about anyone disturbing us," Loki grinned as he pat one of Fenris's legs. "My other son has encircled this frozen isle, no one will be able to get in." He gave the wolf another pat before he stared up at The Lhiannan Sidhe. "We found him encircling the north pole originaly, his tail was in his mouth. The poor boy had weakend through the years. Once was able to encircle the equator now can barely ring a continent."

"And after we recruit our equals we will seek out the underlings," Lhiannan's barely audible tone was more of a statement than a questions. She wondered which of the underlings who were banished would follow her.

* * *

Sakura HotSprings, Akita Japan

During the cooler months of the island nation many people flock to resorts with hot springs. The natral sauna's provided both warmth and relaxation, none of the reasons that drew the Kappa to the resort. He could smell something dark brewing within the peaceful buildings. He could not venture into sight until he disguised himself and he would hold off on a disguise until he had a better idea on what was going on.

"Shouldn't you be watching over the Ishimura clan?" Coyote asked as he leaned against the bare cherry tree in the middle of a garden path. The decorative paths in front of the hot springs resort served as fitting hiding place for the aquatic fae. After checking in on Beth and Nick he asked if he could be the one who checks in with the others. Hermes may have been a better option, but he asked first.

"You do not understand," the other fae told him. He stood at half the size of Coyote and had the slippery blue skin of a frog. He also had the strong hind legs, bent at the knees and webbed feet. His head was more humanoid in shape with large eyes and a turtle like beak. His back had a glossy strong shell and a segmented belly. "I sense nothing that would lure our enemies towards clan Ishimura."

Coyote raised his left eyebrow by a half an inch. "And there is something here that will pull them out from hiding?"

"Not exactly here," his half response brought Coyote's eyebrow up. "Over there." He parted the snow covered shrubbery, separating the garden from the hot springs resort. The five foot building resembled a nice and decent hotel with surrounding thatched buildings, and several paths with thatched awnings, supported by wooden columns, carved to look like gruesome creatures.

Coyote knew not to question the Kappa about the resort. The smaller fae was more familiar with the region than he was, but while he was uncertain about it in his mind he could feel an energy radiating from the thatched walkways.

"There is something ominous there," Coyote agreed as they continued to watch. More cars were driving towards the building, setting him more at ease, but what caused the hair to stand up on the back of his neck were the four buses pulling up towards the curb. "Please tell me those are not school buses."

The Kappa did not answer but stared at the vehicles with his beak parted. He turned toward the trickster, a look of pleading danced in his round eyes. "I'm going to need your help."

"I'll stay a little longer before I check in with the Bannik." Coyote promised, not tearing his gaze away form the resort.

* * *

The four busses pulled into a stop against the curb where a man and a woman were waiting for them. The couple were dressed in fine suit: his was dove gray business jacket, slacks, crisp white shirt and dark blue tie. Hers was a light blue business skirt, and jacket, white blouse, black high heels and hosiery. He appeared to be in his early fifties and slightly plump with jowels already starting to sag. The top of his head was bald, save for the few bands of hair. She was in her thirties and had her dark hair pulled up into a bun. Her skin was clearly darker and she had the features of a woman from the middle east. A bright red dot, clearly seen from the bus seats, was in the middle of her forehead.

All four of the busses hissed before the doors folded open. The first person to step out was a young man in his early twenties and dressed in a pale green suit and a dark blue tie. His hair was combed neatly except for his bangs that would have fell over his eyebrows if it were not for the way they were styled with a small flip and the glasses protecting his eyes.

Other teachers stepped out of the other busses. A man who was nearly as old as the resort worker standing out there to greet them practically jumped out of the vehicle, no doubt trying to prove to everyone he was still spry. A female teacher close in age to the young man in green with her hair brushing against her shoulders and a man a few years older than the young teachers. His hair was even slicker than the first teacher, using more styling gel. When the sunlight struck the top of his head it shone brilliant white glare. He took the longest to leave the bus, walking like he had a steel rod in the center of his back.

The students poured out of the buses in four streams. All of them were in there second year, and dressed in similar stylish uniforms. The girls wore knee length green pleated skirts with a matching vest over their long sleeved white, blouses. A bright blue scarf was tied under their collars. Because of the cold weather they were allowed to wear coats and were given thick black hosiery to wear on their legs. The boys dressed in uniforms similar to the suit the young teacher with glasses wore.

"Welcome," the woman worker greeted them.

"Sakura hot springs are happy your school can visit us," the older, plump man greeted.

"We are glad to be here," the older teacher said. "I am Nagai Koichi , these are my colleagues," he pointed at the young teacher with glasses. "Toriyama. Ryoma."

"Konichiwa." Ryoma said as he gave them an energetic and formal handshake.

"Watanuki Reika," The female teacher was introduced. She demurely greeted them and shook their hands. "And Yomiuri Shuichi." He introduced the stiff young man who only gave the resort workers a firm and very short shake.

"We hope you will enjoy your stay," The plump worker told him. "I am Makunouchi. Ako."

"Vera," the woman smiled and nodded before she turned around and followed Makunouchi She glanced over her shoulder, Making sure they were not followed. "Young guests." Her voice came out in a barely audible hiss.

"Hai," Makunouchi agreed, his voice also changing in pitch. "hundreds of pathetic insects today. They will provide a good meal for my servants."

"Yes," the disguised Kali agreed while staring back at the children. They stood still, a few of them staring around and bouncing on their ankles, while their teachers lectured them. "Young meat."

Amatsu held up a finger. "We cannot keep them waiting."

She nodded and turned towards the visiting group. "Come, This way." She beckoned with a sweep of her arm.

Ryoma, was the last one to enter. He watched as his students followed filed in along with the others and smiled back at the Vera and Makunouchi.Ako. He did not want his face to betray his emotions, but there was something about them that made him uneasy.

* * *

"I should take on a glamour," Kappa shrank back away from edge of the shrubs until he was well concealed"I understand if you are not allowed to help me."

"Because of Oberon's orders?" Coyote stared at the resort even after the Kapp had withdrawn. "The fact that whatever i is inside is going to attack a group of kids is enough for me to stretch Oberon's rules to the limits."

"I don't think they were targeting those students," the large eyes blinked, creating a clicking noise. "Places like that have a great amount of visitors during the colder months. I felt something else, coming from the school busses."

"I felt it as well. Almost like the energy of a hero."

"And we have helped heroes in the past, just subtly."

"Just approach a human in our elements and ask if we can help," the bottom half of the trickster had shifted into the worling winds of a dustdevil.

* * *

To Ryoma's small relief he did not see the two greeters after they had entered the lobby. Both Vera and Ako had disapeared. The most logical reason was they went into their offices, except Ryoma felt the most logical reason was not the right one. He could never tell his collegues, nor his students. They would laugh and possibly thing he was insane. It would have been the same if he told them the secret that was flowing within his veins.

Many of the students had to use the bathroom when they entered. Shuichi had lectured his group of students they should have taken care of it before they left the school, but never the less he allowed them to go. It only took them around twenty minutes and everyone was ready to be assigned to guides an go on their field trip.

Reika was the last to leave the ladies room. Her face, and bangs were dripping wet, the remains of her mascara fromed black blotches near the corner's of her eyes and gray straks ran down her cheeks.The collar of her blouse was completely soaked.

"Reika," Ryoma had out run Shuichi to be by her side. "What happened?"

"I was washing my hands when the sink malfunctioned," Reika used the knuckles of her fingers to remove the melted mascara. "It sprayed water all over me."

"I guess that is not too random," Ryoma turned towards to some of his femle students. "Go back inside the ladies room and bring some paper towels for Watanuki-san." Three of the girls returned to the restroom up while several of the young boys raced into the men's room to grab onto armloads of people towels in the hopes Reika would smile at them.

"You worry too much Toriyama-san," she smiled at him while she wiped her face dry with the first batch of paper towels she had received.

"I do not worry too much," he hoped she did not detect the suspicious tone that had crept into his voice. Reika was a close friend. They rarely addressed each other by their surname. "I just want you to be a little more dry before we go outside. It is still cold out."

"Cold, and possibly windy," she repiled in a tone that set Ryoma on edge.

Ryoma.listened to the conversations of some of his students as they filed out after their tour guide. A few of the students discussed the homework they were planning on working on while a few others were tlking about going on dates. Only two talked about the trip.

"Minna," he spoke outloud, gathering everyone's attention. "I want you all to be quiet and listen to our guide."

"Hai Toriyama-san," several students mumbled as they followed after him. several conversations came to a screeching hault while the others slowly dwindled down.

He smiled at them, offering a silent gratitude before he turned around to face their guide and lead the students around the springs. He did not wish it pick up on gossip from their conversations, but he did focus when a few of the girls spoke of Reika's mishap with the sink. None of the other students had any problem and it appeared as if the sink just shot the water in her face the second she turned on the knob, like a powerful water gun.

"Our guide is trying to talk," Ryoma placed his finger across his lips. "We do not need to keep talking about Watanuchi-san's misshap with the sink. She feels embarrsed enough about it as it is."

"Gomen nasai sensai," the girls apologized, keeping their heads low for a few seconds.

As they continued down the path's pausing in front of unoccupied springs Ryoma felt he shouldn't have gone into any of the huge descriptive paragraphs he gave the class the day before. Many of the students appeared bored and some of them cast lingering looks at the warm water, wishing they were allowed to bring swimsuits and relax in one. He was going to have to make it up to them later after they returned to the school.

"You have probably noticed how some of the pillars are carved to look like monsters," their guide pointed to the nearest pillar. The wooden collr resembed a creature with the body of the man, the wings of the bat on it's back, the head of a hog and the lower talons of a bird of prey. "Do any of you know what these creatures are?" Several hands were in the air. The guide pointed at the student clsoest to the front.

"The beasts in the pillar are supposed to be tengu," the student answered. His eyes were on Ryoma.

"Do you know what tengu are?"

"They are creatures that are either tricksters who cause misfortune, or they are protectors," another student answered.

"Hai," the guide nodded his head. "The black, silver and blue tengu are the benevolent protectors. However these are not. There is a story that an army of tengu had over powered a friendly dragon who loved humans underground. With the dragon gone the tengu were preparing to seek out the humans and feast on their flesh. A sorceress was able tor trap the tengue within the trees. Those tress were use in building the resort, and the dragon still helps humans by heating the springs from undeground."

"That was one thing we did not cover in class." Ryoma had waited until after the sparse applause to comment.

"Many people never heard the story," the guide nodded. "You have taught your class well."

They did not pass by any of the other groups for 20 minutes. The group the came across was lead by Shichi. The normaly stiff man looked a bit disheveled and was smoothing back his hair.

"I think we can use a break," Ryoma held up his hand, silencing their guide as the students nodded in agreement. Their were more bored than he thought. He was going to bring in a television tomorrow and let them watch a movie of their choice before they tackle on any of the actual lessons.

"Wait here," Shuichi told his class and stepped away from them towards Ryoma

"Yomiuri-san, can I speak with you?" He approached the other man. Even after Shichi had ran his hand over his hair there were still several parts sticking straight up. "Can I ask what happened to you?"

"Hai Ryoma," Shuichi straightened his collar. "I was struck with a strong wind. That is all."

"Wind" Ryoma narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Unlike Reika, Shichi never addressed him by his first name. "How come non of the other students were effected?"

The other man paused, possibly for a second too long, by the expression on Ryoma's face. "They were standing under the roof while I was more in the open."

"It had to have been a really strong wind." Ryoma's nostril's flared as he spoke, usually when he stood very close to his colleague he could smell his clone and his brand of hair gel, but he couldn't detect anything. Only the powerful winds of a hurricane could pull a few strands loose form his shellacked head.

"I was nearly blown off my feet. If you don't believe me ask my students, now if you'll excuse me I have a tour to attend."

"Curioser and curioser," he whispered. He waited until the last two students had passed him by before he grabbed onto their shoulders. "Tell Yomiuri-san I made you late. Can you tell me about the wind incident?"

"It was a strang wind," the girl played with the scarve, manging to untie it beofe she tied back with a tighter knot. "It looked like a tornado, but it was too small."

"I think they are called dust devils," the boy explained. "Shuichi instructed both us and the gaurd to stand behind while he took a step forward. The dust devil pulled him in before it disapeared.

"Arigoto," Ryoma sent them along. Both students had to run a few yards to cath up with the rest of their classmates.

"Ready to resume the tour?" Their guide asked.

"Hai," The situation with Shuichi and the wind set off more warning bells in his head and he immediatly reflected back to what Reika had siad about the wind. Did she know what was about to happen to Shuichi? The whole place was radiating strange vibes that set him off edge, first the two greeters, then Reika's water incident and finally Shuchi acting strange and the large dust devil that seemed to have come out of nowhere. Even the wooden columns disturbed him. He stared at the closest one, one that had the head of a crow instead of a hog, wondering why they were bothering him.

Ryoma heard the screams of various students and guests before he saw the eyes of the column glow with the same rich golden hue of an egg's yolk. The monsters beak splintered down the middle to release the sound of a screech

"Get the children out of here!" he didn't wait to see if they came alive or not. He couldn't risk the safety of his children and quickly rushed them off the path. "Run to the woods or back to the main building. Stay far away from the pillars." He wanted to run after the, ensuring their safty until they had found a decent hiding place.

* * *

The second he stepped off, the stone path's and onto the grass he searched for a place where no one was. All he could find were a few large stones and a tree. Hoping no one had seen him he quickly pulled back and scrambled over the smooth cold rocks, nearly slipping as he scaled to the top. He pulled himself over to the side and slid down the other side, nestled between the tree and the stones.

Ryoma peered throng the cracks and felt the color drain from his body. Creatures, covered with thick pelts of fur stepped out of the columns. Large feathery hawk like wings were attached to their back and spread out to their fullest span when they left their wooden prison. Their hideous faces ended in either sharp beaks or piggish snouts. The second the creatures stepped out of the columns the wooden beams lost any resemblece to the beasts, resembling old and smooth wooden poles.

"Tengu," Ryoma instant reconized the beasts as those from the legend. He could not wait around to see if the part about the dragon was true, nor coulld he wait for a sorceress to arive in time. He pulled out a small knife from his pocket, always concealed from the students and other student's eyes. He had a feeling the winged monsters would have appeared sometime soon.

* * *

The students were not the only ones visiting the springs that day. Thier were a handful of guests who wanted to enjoy their weekend in their hotel rooms, strolling through the garden in front of the resort and fighting February's chill.

Three of the beaked tengu had overtaken one of the slower humans. The damp and slick flesh was bare of any clothing, and warm from the hot water. It had been centuries since they had last eaten and were more than thankful for slow prey. Their sharp beaks tore through his skin while he was still alive, tearing up chunks of flesh. The warm blood being sprayed along with the dying man's scream brought more enjoyment to their meal.

Four others brought another body towards them. Three of them had pelts of golden fur and hog's heads. The fourth was copper colored with a beak. Their first taste of fresh blood was met, as displayed by the deep gouges torn out of the legs and stomach. Two others flew down, both white hogsheads to join their groups, brought on by the smells of blood and coupled with their increased hunger and laziness.

One tengu gulped down another moist bite, feeling the soft flesh as it traveled down his throat. His beak parted, ready to snatch up for more and paused. His face became grayer and more shriveled while his fur blanched, making the silver ninja star, imbedded in his neck, easier to view.

A second Tengu rose up and barreled past it's dead member, only to have three more blades to become imbedded in it's flesh. The five of the remaining tengu just stared up at who threw the weapons.

They were not expecting any other human to stay behind, not one dressed in thick cloth robes and the segmented, lacquered armor of the samurai warrior. The young man did not have his hair tied back at let it flow and brush against top of his shoulders. A golden samurai helmet, complete with a pair of ivory horns covered the top of his head. A long scar ran down his face, covering his left eye. He stood rigid and intent with a glowing red katana drawn out and the light reflecting off the metal surface of the star in his hand. A bandoleer of more stars were strapped against his chest.

The tengu did not question who the stranger was, nor did they waste any time leaping away from the oncoming stars, one was hit in the ankle and two of them flew towards the roof where he stood.

Ryoma braced himself for them, waiting patiently for the beast to land before he swiped the end of his katana down, cleaving the skull of one of them down the center. The other clawed him in the chest, sharp talons dug through the armor and nearly pierced the cloth beneath. With his free hand he extracted his dagger from it's sheath and shoved it into the creature's middle, not hard enough to kill it but caused it great pain.

He leaped down throwing the knife in the process at one of the tengu's forehead. Two of the others tackled him, pinning him down with their great weight and trying to claw through his armor. He pulled out a another star and stuck it into the thigh of one, enabling him to wriggle out from underneath the weight of the beast and able to stab the other in the chest. He spun around, using the blade to remove the other's head clean off it's neck.

The one who had tore through his armor glided down behind him, shrieking with it's claws bared, but he was ready for it and quickly ran the end of his sword through it's neck.

Ryoma raced through the covered paths of the spring, knowing there had to be more. He could not find any more bodies, And no sign of the children, hopefully they and his colleges had escaped.

He paused when he came across another corpse. It's chewed flesh still had the stench of a painful death lingering around it, but there were none of the winged furry creatures around. He leaned against the pillars, wondering where they had gone. He did not noticed the shape until he rubbed against it. Once again they had the forms of tengu carved into them. Either they had they were not enchanted, or they had yet to waken.

Shrieks brought his focus to two tengu in the air who were not kept up by their wings, but by the long rope like streams of water. Ryoma was wasn't sure what was more shocking. The sight of the ensnared monsters, or the fact the other ends of the streamers were resting on the open palms of Reika. He did not speak as the streams crashed down, slamming into the pillars. The water left Reika's hands, covering both tengu and wood in slick moisture. The beasts were absorbed into the pillars, sinking through the splinters. The columns bulged out, taking the shape of the tengu once again.

"Reika?" Ryoma asked astonished. He had never known his college had that kind of power.

"Reika is allowing me to her borrow her body," Reika responded. "I asked her permission when the tengu first escaped."

"Who are you?"

"It is not time for that question," she ran off into the opposite direction. "There are more of them."

"I killed seven. How man you had resealed?" He reached after her

"Ten," she responded. "There is still atleast twice that many left, unless Coyote had better success than us."

"Coyote?" He didn't know what she was talking about, but didn't care. Apparently Coyote was an ally of hers and possibly an alley of his.

They both noticed the small funnel cloud spinning around before they saw the tengue swirling around in side the twister. The top of the tornado did not t reach the coulds, nor was it very wide. Shuichi stood behind it, not displaying an ounce of fear. Ryoma could deduce the being called Coyote was inside the other teacher.

"You entered Reika while in the sink," Ryoma turned to the pretty teacher. "And Coyote entered Shuchi in the wind. What are you really?"

"We are friends," Reka answere before turning towards Coyote. "You have only captured five? The reincarnated one and I managed to destroy seventeen."

The twister dwindled, depositing the bodies of the tengu into a pile on the ground. "I managed to reseal nine of them and catch these five," Shuichi steppd forward, walking in a swagger that was unfamiliar to him. "Not bad for somone who is not familiar with this region."

"Do not be so cocky," Reika said. From the corner of her eye she watched as Ryoma killed the immbobile beasts with quick and clean slices across their throats. "There are still more of them."

"Don't have to panic and there is plenty of iron in the weapons your friend carries." He did not see the four tengu until they had pounced onto him, knocking him to the ground.

"Yomiyuri-san!" Ryoma raced forward. With a couple of swift strikes from his sword he removed two heads from their bodies and skewered the blade through the center of a third. The fourth tackled him, raking his claws across his chest. The sharp talons cut through the remaining cloth and tearing into the flesh.

"Mizu!" Reika shouted, sending a stream of water against the Tengu, pushing it off his body before she sent her attack against the incoming beasts as they flew down towards them.

"Whirlwind!" Shuichi rose to his feet and sent out another whirlwind, powerful enough to send two of the winged goblins into the pillars before they were absorbed into the wood. The beams rippled beofre they took on the forms of the beasts sealed inside.

Ryoma ducked as one tengu leaped for him and missed, landing on the ground next to the samurai. He quickly pulled his katana from the body of the teungu he killed. Ryoma kicked back, the heel of his boot striking the beast into the gut while shoving the blade of his katana into the chest of the beast in front of him. He spun around and with one swipe of his blade, cleaved off the head of the tengu he had kicked.

"Stop!" A voice that was both unfamiliar yet commanding to Ryoma's ears pierced through the air. He searched around for who could have said it and paused at the man standing on the top of a rock, placed behind one of the springs. He was dressed in lavishly decorated purple and black yukita. His hair was wound into the bun of a traditional samurai warrior and had strings of jade beads wrapped around his neck.

He may have spoken the command, but it was the woman standing next to him that drew Ryoma's eyes. Her skin was the same bluish black shade of the sky at midnight, but what really widened t's eyes were her eight arms. She held even more weapons than he had. Her long tongue wagged back and forth while her large eyes seemed fixated on him.

"It is apparent Oberon's lackeys will make our work difficult for us," the man said, practically spitting out the name of Oberon as if it was a bite of something foul.

"We know what you are up too, Amatsu," Shuichi crossed his arms.

"Stay in your sandbox, trickster," he spread his arms. "The world is ours."

Kali ran her tongue against her teeth and pointed at Ryoma with the hand holding the dagger. "Hero."

"Jubei got himself reincarnated," Amatsu smirked and the armored man. "We better inform the others about this." He turned towards the flock, gathered on the roof. "Come with us, my Tengu warriors."

Ryoma did not watch the two strangers and reamaining Tengu leave. He had folded to his knees, feeling drained. His armor and uniform was evaporating, rearaiging into the uniform he wore when he had arrived.

"Who were they and what is going on?" He asked as he sprawled out on the ground. The dead forms of the Tengu shriveled into a piles of mulch as his hair shrank and glasses reformed. "Did I fight Amatsu before? Will the other tengu wake up?"

"The seal we used is stronger than the previous one," Shuichi sat down next to his colleague.

"You need to rest now, Jubei-san." Reika gently brushed her fingers against his hair. "We will now restore stewardship back to the true owners of these mortals. It will only be a dream to them, if they remember at all."

* * *

_Antartica_.

Amatsu Mikaboshi did not want to think about the disaster that happened back in Japan. He just wanted to return to the frozen wasteland that was serving as home for him and the rest of the unseelie.

There were a dozen more than when he left, familiar faces raised their eyebrows at him as he trudged over to a lump of snow and sat down, not opening his eyes until he felt the ice beneath him rumble. He sat up and turned around to see a giant pair of chicken legs approach him. They were so big he had to crane his neck to see what was perched at the top. The house on top of the legs looked like it threatened to sit on him but it turned around and walked the other way.

He did not have time to sit back and relax. His eyed reopened when Raven grabbed him by his robes and pulled him close. He could see the fire burning behind the trickster's eyes and was ready for a lecture. A lecture was not what he received

"Idiot!" Raven barked as his knuckles had a brief meeting with Amatus's nose. "Who told you that you and Kali could go and round up some underlings?"

"Who said we couldn't?" He pulled himself free from the trickster's clutches and smoothed down his robes.

Set was silent while Raven punished the Japanese fae. He inspected the twelve remaining tengu, noticing their confused expressions. "How come there are more of them?"

"There would have been more," Kumiho barked. Her ears flattened against her head she pointed a dark, curved fingernail at Amatsu. "If he was more patient."

"We had some technicalities," Amatsu glared at her. "Coyote and Kappa decided to arrive and possed as a couple of insects."

"And hero," Kali raised her two back arms while lowering the others to her side.

"We got more," Amatsu chuckled weakly. "Apparently the heroes are waking up."

"It is apparent what needs to be done," Set raised his sickle. "We need to stay on our toes and look out for Oberon's lackeys and any hero that comes along." He slammed his weapon into the ground, the metal pierce through the slick surface, cutting through the center and releasing a pale white burst of light. "We need to decide on a leader, someone besides that cubus who freed us." He stared into the eyes of his collegues, knowing a small election was about to brew. Several were going to decide they were going to be the leader.

* * *

Imbri isle

The cubus leaded against the wall of the cave, near the entrance and slowly sat down, bending his hairy knees. "They are forming quite a collection my spawn." He spoke to the smaller version of himself. His son was seated only a few inches away form him. "They are only half our party. Let them choose a leader of their own. We know the true leader sleeps beneath the surface. He is connected to us all, including out champion and his awakening will be the harbinger to our conquest."

The End


End file.
